Cute Enougth to Eat
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: A young futanari named take's a shortcut through the woods one day, and encounter's a very seductive naga...Warning: Vore! A story based on "Nitrotitans" character's: Ami & Charm the Naga


Disclaimer: I own none of these Character's, they all belong to "Nitrotitan".

Ami was a young futanari and the only one in her school, but she hid this fact very well, to the point were no one even knew, on her way home from school, she decided to cut through the forest since she lived close to it, unaware that she was being watched...

This forest served as a temporary home to a deadly predator with an oddly specific appetite. Charm was a type of Naga, her human half had a faded tan complexion. Modestly sized breasts that lay exposed for all to see, a single glowing purple eye with the other concealed by an eye-patch with strands of pale green hair pooling over it slightly. Her snake half was a vivid green and possessed unique capabilities. If needed she could will it away completely and appear to be fully human with legs. It could separate from her entirely and function independently. Currently it was attached to her at the hip in a traditional fashion.

Currently she watched little Ami saunter on home from the treetops. The little futa had piqued her interest. She was feeling a little hungry in more ways than one and when her singly eye fell upon the tanned young girl she couldn't her but bite down on her nail 'Mmmm... A little cutie went and made the mistake of wondering into my neck of the woods' soundlessly she stalked her prey. Waiting for an ideal moment to snatch her up. She hadn't quite decided on her tactic just yet but this forest was quite large and Ami had a ways to go yet. She'd get her chance.

As Ami strolled through the forest, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, she heard the rustling of some leaf's and looked up to see...nothing, "Hello? Is someone out there?", she called out, thinking it might just an animal of some sort...well, she was half right...

"Hello"

A piercing voice called out from behind her. When Ami turned to face the new arrival she would see Charm casually leaning up with her back against a tree with her arms crossed underneath her firm breasts. Nude. She was currently detached from her snake half but whether it was gone completely or still lurking around remained to be seen. Charm didn't seem to bothered about her state of undress and her piercing glare and stone face looked a little intimidating.

"What's a highschool girl doing wandering around the woods all on her own?"

Ami blushed let out a small "Eeep!", upon see the nude woman infront of her, "W-What am **I**doing?! Whatare YOU doing here naked?!", she shouted as she covered her eyes, however she did find the woman attractive, at that point she forgot that she was a futa, and her dead-giveaway was the bulge poking out from under her skirt...

"This is my home"

An amused smirk tugged at the edges of Charms lucious lips as she kicked off of the tree sauntered a little closer to Ami, gyrating her hips with every slow deliberate step "Never walked around your home naked before?" if Charm was surprised by the bulge poking out from Ami's skirt she certainly didn't show it. In fact she drew even closer to the young futa, having covered her eyes and with Charms soundless footsteps she easily snuck up on her unsuspecting victim and Ami felt her she-cock poking against her delciously soft thighs. Charm took a hold of the futas wrists and gently eased them away from her eyes "Hey. The naked body is nothing to be ashamed of, alright?" her voice had a commanding aura and Ami found herself feeling more at ease around the stranger.

"My name is Madam Charm, what's yours?"

"Ohhh...I-I'm Ami...", she moaned as she felt her cock poking against Charm's soft thighs, she blushed as she was forced to look at her sexy nude body, making her even more aroused.

"Pl-please let me go, I didn't mean to intrude on you home...", she said shyly, trying to break out of Charm's grip.

"Alright, I'll let go..."

And just like that, Charm let go of her wrists but seemed to stroke her cock through her panties with her thigh a little before taking a few steps backwards to stand a bit away from her. Charm crossed her arms under her breasts again to push them up and out. The way her profile was outlined by the evening sun made allowed the sheer power of her sex appeal to shine through. If Ami looked, she would notice a glistening shimmer around Charms nether lips. The sexy sight befuddled the young futa...

So much so that she was completely unprepared for when something cool, smooth and scaley rapidly wound around her ankles and calves, securing them in a tight grip. Little Ami was hoisted up off the ground to dangle upisde down, dropping her bag and her skirt flapping down and exposing her bulging cock fighting against her panites. Being held in an unbreakable grip by Charms snake half that seemed to be stationed in the tree directly above her, Ami was at Charms mercy who chuckled in dark amusement.

"Heh, now look what's happened..."

"Please help! I don't wanna be snake food!", Ami screamed, unaware that the snake was a part of Charm, she then noticed that Charm wasn't looking at her face, but rather her waist, upon noticing her her bulging cock was exposed, she quickly tryed to cover it up, "Please don't stare, it's embaressing!"

"Is that what you call it?"

Madam Charm didn't respond to her guests sudden plight with anything resembling concern. She still looked as stoic as ever albeit with that hint of a devious smirk tugging at the edges of her lips. Quite casually she sauntered on over to Ami as if she was inspecting some meat at the butchers. Pretty soon she was as close as she had been a few seconds ago and was at eye-level with the futas concealed cock that twitched beneath the cotton confines of her panties while Ami had her face directly in front of Charms wet cunt. Effortlessly she swatted Ami's hands away and placed her own over the outline of the bulge and started to stroke it through thr fabric.

"This is a rare form of snake, it tracks its prey by following the scent of arousal. No matter where it's prey is, it can track it down as long as the victim is feeling the slightest hint of sexual desire. Once it has you in its grip there's only way to get free"

She explained casually as her soft, warm hand expertly worked up her sensitive she-cock causing it to bulge out more and fight against its confines. Her other hand reached around and began to stroke her leg, running further and further down towards her tight little ass cheeks.

Ami tryed to fight her arousle, but started to moan in pleasure as Charm stroked her cock, being infront of Charm's pussy didn't help ether, she then let out another "Eeep!", when she felt Charm's hand move down her leg to her ass, "H-How d-d-do you get f-f-free?"

Charm chuckled as she was able to pull back the foreskin of Amis cock through the fabric and began to teasingly run her finger over the head "Isn't it obvious?" her other hand ran all the way down and cupped one of her tight ass cheeks. She smiled wickedly when she found her petite little cheek fit perfectly into her hand and she took the time to grope and caress it as she tauntingly pocked and prodded at her cock "It hunts by tracking sexual desire, all you have to do is blow your load then you'll be spent and it can't find you" she explained nonchalantly.

Madam Charm then took a hold on either side of her panties and yanked them upwards. Her excited cock sprung out up in its newly acquired freedom. Pointing down at Amis face. Sighing, as though it was a bother, she wrapped her sensual finger around the futas shaft and began to jerk it back in forth in a painfully slow manner.

"But even if you cum there'll still be a problem and the snake could still get you..."

Ami let out a cute moan as her dick's foreskin was pulled back, she tryed to hold in her arousle, but the feeling of Charm's hands slowly stroking his dick and groping her ass was too much for her to take, "P-Pl-Please, give me release, help me escape from this snake!", she moaned out before her dick started leaking precum...

"Give me one good reason"

Her grip on her cock tightened viciously and sent a jolt of pain through her before she loosened back up to simply grip her dick while glaring down at her "Seeing your cute ass strung up and helpless has got me going as well, or couldn't you tell from down there?" Ami had the best possible view to determine just how worked up Charm was "So if you get off and the snake loses track of you it'll just come after me" as if Ami couldn't tell where this was heading, Charm took one final step closer so that her face was buried in her pussy "Put that tounge to use, Ami, work for your freedom" now with Ami's view cut off, Charms own snake like tounge slipped out and coiled around the tip of her dick to lap up the pre-cum while her hand very slowly began to jerk back and forth once more.

"Ahhhh!", Ami couldn't tell what Charm was doing with her tounge, but god it felt amazing! Without saying anything she started licking Charm's pussy eaagerly, swirling her tounge around the outer lips before licking the inner walls, "She tast's so sweet...", she thought to her self...

Charms tounge retracted into her mouth after licking up all the precum and her hand started to jerk her off at a moderate pace. She couldn't help but lean her head back for a moment as she basked in the amazing feeling of Ami's tounge working her pussy "You're good at that, the girls must love you" she quipped through a sultry moan before putting her head back in front of her cock.

Smiling, she opened up her maw as her tounge slithered put to wrap around her cock once more and guide it into Charms waiting mouth. Ami was suddenly experiencing the most mindnumbing blowjob she was ever likely to recieve. Her mouth was so wet and warm, her tounge wrapped wround the heat, sucking and slurping it in while the tip poked and prodded at her dickhole to coax more juice from it.

Meanwhile the snake tail slithered down a bit more, capturing Ami's knees in its grip while Charm took a hold of her ass. Groping and caressing to her hearts content, sticking a finger in between them and teasing the rim of her tight little hole.

"Ahn! It' feels so good! Please, more I need more!", Aim moaned out loud, almost forgetting about the snake coiled around her, she started bucking her hips as she was sucked of by the seductive naga, she then continued to eat her before she started sucking on her clitoris, swirling her tounge around it like she would a dick...

Charms tounge continued to work Ami's dick beyond what it could stand, every inch of it being massaged, caressed and constricted by her powerful tounge. The tip then penetrated just inside her dickhole and began to undulate in and out as if fucking it while she doubled her efforts to suck her off. She then began to hum, sending vibrations through her girth bringing her closer and closer to climax.

'She isn't bad herself, I think I'm almost there. But I won't be left behind by some highschool skank' her probing finger sunk into her anus and began to finger the tight little hole, sending her helpless victim over the edge with stimulation. Charm suddenly pulled back her head from the blowjob she was giving and rapidly began to jerk her off the rest of the way.

"Gonna cum soon, Ami?"

Ami was on cloud 9, the feeling of Charm's tounge penetrating her dickhole while being sucked off, and her finger inside her cute asshole being too much for her to take, finally she screamed in pure bliss, "I'M CUMMING!", as she blew her load right in Charm's mouth...

Charm opened wide when she felt the twitching in the futa-cock and took the load with enthusiasm. A lot got in her mouth while more splattered across her face and dribbled down to her breasts. At the same time she unleashed her own orgasm, reaching down and forcing Ami's face into her cunt as she exploded her release onto her mouth and face, letting out a pro-longed sensual moan of pure gratification. Withdrawing her finger from Ami's asshole, Charm took a few steps back and strectched out with a satisfied smile on her face.

"That was good, cutie. This is delicious"

Charm swallowed down the load in her mouth and started to gather up the remains around her mouth and tits. Meanwhile, the snake tail wrapped further down. Clecnhing Ami's ass and sandwiching her now spent cock between two coils as it began to very slwoly pull her upwards into the tree. Charm didn't seem to take notice of what was happening, too occupied with gathering up and sampling Ami's cum.

"W-W-Wait! The snake's not letting go! Help me!", she screamed in fear as she tryed to push the coils off her, but she was so tired from her first orgasm that she didn't enougth strength, "Pl-please...help me..."

"Of course it's not letting you go" Charm licked the last of Ami's ejaculation from her fingers before turning her glare on the strung up futa with a sinister grin "It tracks its prey through arousal. Getting yourself off after it already has you was never going to do any good" she mocked her as she simply stood by and watched as the she was slowly pulled further and further upwards. The coils seemed to be grinding her cock as it popped out from between them with Ami being coiled up to her waist.

Charm slowly started to walk towards her, smirking and laughing as she drew closer "I saw an opportunity for some fun and took it, don't think too badly of me" Ami was now almost completely pulled up to the tree tops and Charm stood directly below her with her hand on her hips, smiling up at her "Of course if you're really desperate, if you beg me for your life then I suppose I might be motivated to help you..." she offered as she prepared herself for the next little step in her game. Ami was in no position to bargain. Either agree to the terms person who chose to abuse you when you were in mortal peril and have a chance at being free or refuse and get eaten...

As much as Ami was hated this woman right now, she was her only chance at not becoming snakefood, "Please...ohhh...pl-please help me...i have too much to live for! I've never known true love, I to young to die!", she pleaded, praying to what ever god existed that Charm would have a change of heart and help her, even though the coils on her dick felt very good...

"Alright, alright, settle down now" Charm was in no hurry, having some insider info on what was going on here allowed her to be quite callous about the situation and it wasn't doing Ami's mental state any favours "Now, do exactly as I say and everything will be fine" she reached up and cupped the side of Ami's face and turned it to look directly at her while caressing the side tenderly. The tail had stopped hoisting her up now but Ami found herself distracted by something else to really notice.

Charms single violet eye had began to glow brightly. It's shine and glow was so alluring, it possessed such compelling power that Ami was immediately drawn to it "Look directly into my left eye" Charm commanded and the futas eyes were locked directly onto her, unable to look away as she felt a wave of relaxation wash over her as well as a building arousal. Her dick being stroked by the coils was beginning to harden once more in response."L-look in-to...your eye...?", she moaned as the coils caressed her dick, the eye of the beuty before her shined in the most wonderful colour of violet Ami had ever seen, instantly she was captivated by it's beauty, fascinated her own eyes widened, her jaw dropped in amazement, she felt how her heart started to pound faster, she felt joy and calm growing in her with every second she look deeper into her eye, the world around her started to vanish, all that counted was the beautiful sensation before her own eyes...

"S-so...beau-beauty-ful...", she stuttered.

Charm smiled as her power took effect and Ami's mind became hers to rewrite as she saw fit. Her coils began to rub her cock in earnest now, the stimulation helping to Ami quickly accept whatever commands she was given as her mind was liquidated to be reformed by Charms instructions. The tail tip of the snake squeezed its way between her buttcheeks and began to prod into her anus once more to enhance the stimulation. Madam Smiled viciously as she cranked up the power of her eye now that she had Ami gazing into it, she had no hope of escape now.

"You will love the thought of being eaten" she began, stroking the side of Ami's face delicately as her coils kept up their abuse "You will be filled with arousal as you desire to be swallowed whole" the tail tip now penetrated her asshole and began to very gently plunge in and out just a bit "I am your one true love, Ami. You're my blonde, ditzy little cum slut. To be inside my stomach will now be your one and only dream and goal" her instructions melted Ami's mind and rebuilt it around these prinicpals while her coils pulled her closer and closer to another orgasm.

"L-love...being...eaten...", she moaned out as she felt the tail tip enter her anus, movimg in and out, the coils rubbing her cock faster, "...w-want to...to be...s-s-swallowed...whole...", she was so close to cumming now it was almost painful, "...y-y-you are...m-m-my...true love...I'm your b-bl-blonde, ditzy...c-c-cum slut...ohhhh...must be...in your...stomach...ahhh!", she moaned in pleasure as she came a second time, squirting out more cum then last time...

It was done, Ami was now hers. A little fuck toy to do with as she pleased then devour when she ceased to be amusing "I am your love and your Mistress. You will obey me!" she felt the signs of an impending orgasm through Ami's body and in a cruel move she took a firmer grip of Ami's head and inclined it upwards while aiming her own cock straight at her face. When Ami came it landed into her own face and slack mouth just as she was coming out of the trance phase and the commands took root and now dominated her actions.

"Drink up now, Ami. Don't want to make a mess, do we?" she mockingly commanded as the thrusting of her tail became more energized as it probed further and became thicker as it moved itself deeper into her tight rectum. Charm couldn't help but reach down and start to finger herself in preperation for what was to come, licking her lips in excitement. Normaly Ami would have spit the cum out, but now that she was under Charm's control, she eagerly swallowed it, "*Gulp*, Yes mistress...ahn!...I-I'm sorry...Ohhh!", Ami moaned as she felt the tail go deeper, "Pl-please, m-m-mistress, I-I want to be inside you!", she moaned even louder.

Charm started to pump her fingers in and out of her at a faster pace, watching Ami gulp down her own jizz simply because she commanded it, even apologizing for almost causing a mess. Chuckling, she released her hold on her futa victims head and took a few steps backwards "Do you now?" she asked in a sing-song voice. A rustling and movement of leaves started up above Charm as the other end of her snake half descended. It dived down behind her and slipped out between her legs, causing her to straddle it. The tail wrapped around Charm and lifted her up into the treetop and Ami was finally reeled in by the tail that kept her captive and was ravishing her asshole without mercy.

The two of them emerged into midst of the treetop, surrounded by the thick foliage with only the evening sunrays poking through to provide illumination. Most of Charms snake thick green snake body was wound around this area and the Madam herself was perched ontop of a coil, fingering herself while her otherhand fondled and teased her breasts. Ami was finally set upright once again to face her Mistress.

"But I'm afraid I'm just not that hungry right now, my cute little whore"

The tail tip buggering Ami reluctantly, and very slowly, withdrew itself from her hole and began to coil upwards underneath her clothes. The sheer thickness of Charms snake tail tore up her clothing as it coiled upwards. The skirt, shirt and eventually the bra were all tore and shredded. The tail shook of the tattered remains leaving Ami naked aside from a pair of panties hanging around her thighs hidden inside the coils that held her.

"But... How would you like to help your Mistress work up an appetite?"

Ami moaned as Charm's tail coiled her up, not caring that she lost her clothing, she wouldn't need it where she was going, she frowned when she heard her mistress say she wasn't hungry, but her face lit up upon being given a chance to make her hungry enougth to eat her, "Yes mistress! I'd love to help! Anything to end up in mistress' belly!", she eagerly shouted, growing more aroused at the thought of being inside her Mistress...

Smiling like the cat that caught the mouse, Charm moaned out her pleasure as she continued to finger herself. She made a show of looking like she was thinking, considering something. Puting her slave on edge that perhaps she'd be denied any chance of her wish being fulfilled this day "Well..." the coils gripping Ami started to have a bit of fun again in the mean time. Her softened cock still popped out from between the coils which began to grind and caress the limp noddle back into action. They started to tease her breasts as well, they were pretty small, certainly smaller than Charms own modest rack, but they were firm and perky and the thick scaley stimulation of Charms coils felt wonderful against them.

"Alright... I suppose I can allow you the honor of assisting me" Charm relented when she spotted that Ami had risen to the call of duty again and was ready for what she had planned for the little futa. The coils stopped their playful groping and unwound from the tanned blonde. Allowing Charm to feast her eyes on Ami in all her nude glory. Licking her lips at the sight of her perky little tits and juicy, throbbing member. The thick coil she was straddling extended outwards and formed a pathway for Ami to walk up to get to her loving Mistress who spread her legs and beckoned her with an extended finger.

"Come to your Mistress, my little slut. Put that aching cock of yours to work"

Ami smiled as she eagerly ran across the snake road and to her mistress, "Oh mistress, thank you so mush, I promise I'll be a good slave!", she happily shouted as she reache her at the end, and without being told to, slammed her cock into Charm's pussy, moaning in pleasure with every thrust of her hips...Charm threw her head back and moaned out her joy upon penetration. After the intial shock of her slaves boldness wore off, Charm had that vicious grin again as he laid her arms across Amis shoulders "We'll see about that, if do a good enough job your Mistress will give you the reward you so desperately desire" wrapping her hands around her head she pulled Amu in for a deep sensual kiss. Her snake tounge diving in and dominating her inexperienced mouth, wrapping around the younger girls tounge then dipping to the back of her throat.

When the kiss broke there was a stream of saliva between there mouths which Charms tounge severed with a devious smirk "Now fuck me! As hard and as fast as you can!" she commanded as her heands roamed downwards to grope her slaves perky little tits while her coils began to move in, wanting a piece of the action as well.

Ami screamed in pleasure as her tit's were groped as she started thrusting into her mistress rapidly, "Oh god mistress! I feel so good!", she moaned as she thrusted in and out of her pussy, she then grabbed Charm's left breast and started sucking on it, swirling her tongue around the base before sucking on the tip of the nipple...

"I can tell" Charm gasped out between moans of bliss as her slave pumped in and out her at a desperate pace, eager to please and receive her ultimate reward. Forcing this tanned, futanari bimbo to push herself to the limit in order to be devoured, it was that feeling of dominance and cruelty that really got Madam Charm off. Sadly she wasn't satisfied with merely being plowed by an eager, but still inexperienced, little futa.

Looking to push her slave to and beyond her limits, breaking her mind completely in the process if that's what it took, Charm reached around behind Ami and grabbed a hold of her ass with both hands. Charms tail positioned itself with excitement, no longer restricted to just warming up the little slut but being given free reign to go full force "Open wide, Ami!" Madam Charm ordered swiftly before spreading her tanned ass cheeks open and her tail plowing into her puckered anus with force. Soon, Ami found herself being forced to thrust harder into her mistress as her tail fucked her from behind.

Ami could only scream as she was as tail fucked, while fucking her mistress, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her thrusts became more and more violent, soon the sensation was too much for her to take as she came inside her mistress harder than ever before...

Charm threw her arms around Ami and plunged her tail in deep as she also felt her own release rocketing along as well and unleashed her own cry of pleasure as she let herself ago upon feeling her cunt being filled with hot, thick futa cum. Holding Amis head buried in her breasts as she rode out the wave of her orgasm and passionately running her hands through her golden locks as her tail began to gently pump in and out of the tanned cum sluts anus to help her ride out the last few strokes of the afterglow.

Madam Charm regained her composure and growled hotly into her victims ear as she leaned in close "You've managed to please your Mistress, Ami. I honestly wasn't expecting you to be this good" she did have to wonder how much action the young futa had gotten before this, she didn't imagine the little surprise Ami had would sit well with the majority of highschool teens and the fact she'd been so embarassed about it when Charm first laid eyes on it hinted she didn't show it around much, not that she'd get the chance to either.

"Ohhhh, mistress, will you please eat me now? I'm ready to become a part of you...", Ami moaned as Charm's tail pumped in and out of her ass...

Madam Charm put a finger to her lip and her eyes flittered upwards as if she was considering it. All the while her tail continued to pump in and out of her at an increasing pace "Well..." she teased as the punding got a bit more intense, squeezing inside trying to test the limit. Just as it was about to penetrate too far, Charm finally nodded with a sadistic smile "I suppose so, I'm starting to get a little hungry" her gaze fell downwards and saw that despite the plundering her asshole was taking , Ami wasn't rising to the occassion again and a look of dissapointment fell across the snake mistresses face "And I suppose I've gotten all I can from you, oh well... but"

Charm pulled Ami in for a quick goodbye kiss where her snake tounge plunged into the little girls mouth and sucked up the taste to get herself excited for the meal to come "One more thing before you go, my little cum slut" she began as the kiss broke and the other end of the snake body wrapped around Amis mid-section and flipped her upside down once more so her face was right up against Charms cunt now dripping with her own cum and Amis seed "Clean up that mess you made, would you? I don't want to have to carry that around after a meal"

She commanded and promptly the tanned, blonde vorephile was shoved into her cunt to get to work, still being pounded away at by the other tail end. Madam Charm regarded Amis softening she-cock, still caked in seed and spurting a little more. Rolling her eyes with a sigh, she said "In the meantime, I'll clean this off. I suppose I owe you that much, besides, I could use an appetizer" Charm then enveloped Amis cock for the second to last time that evening in her mouth and slurped up the dribbling cum from all around it, swallowing it down with a gratifying moan.

Ami's heart soared with joy when Charm agreed to eat her, as the tail pounded into her ass continuously she happily started licking her mistress' cum-filled pussy, the taste of her mistress' juices mixed with her own was almost intoxicating, she licked and gulped down every drop of cum that came out weather it was Charm's or her own, she didn't care, all that mattered was pleasing her mistress...and being consumed by her...

Charm sucked off the last of the juice around Ami's limp cock and teasingly flitted out her snakey tounge around the tip in a condescending form of service. She couldn't help but moan at and thrust her pelvis further into Ami's eager little mouth as her cunt was cleaned out by the same futa who was pounding away at it moments ago. Charm felt another squirting orgasm sneak up on her, she reached down and held Ami's face to her muff as she unleashed her final release into her mouth and held her there while she drank up and cleaned up what was left of that as well.

Finally, her aftersex service complete. Ami was yanked away from Charms cunt and was lifted upwards a until she was held upside down and eye level with Charm who had a cruel smile on her face "I see you had one last service you could provide me before I'm through with you, you keep surprising me Ami. I've had plenty of people come and ago, but I'll always remember you as one of the best little whores to come through my coils" she congratulated the futa for her service before the blonde was raised even higher up. Charm inclining her head upwards to maintain eye contact as she went.

The tail end that had been having fun softening up Ami's previously tight hole finally dislodged itself and slither on downwards to Charms feet. The two bodies merged once more as Charms lower half became a long thick snake body, the tail end now holding Ami up above her. Necessary for consumption.

Smiling once more at her obedient slave, it was time to commence the final stage of the game.

"Do you like the view of my lips from there, Ami?"

Ami eagerly nodded, "Yes mistress I love it! Oh please mistress, make me yours! Eat me, devour me! I want to be inside you!", she begged and pleaded, wanting nothing more than to become a part of her mistress forever...

If possible, her smile curled up more of her face as she chukled in amusement at how eager her little bimbo was to be consumed. Hpnestly she'd been starving since before Ami had sauntered through her part of the woods and it was no small feat to keep herself in check this long.

"Alright, I shall grant your wish, Ami"

Charm began to prepare her throat as the muscles relaxed and reformed themselves in preperation for Ami "It's time for you to take a one way trip to my stomach, goodbye Ami" with that, she unhinged her jaw and opened wide, giving Ami a good look at her first point of passage to her final destination.

She was lowered in, headfirst. Ami's entire head slid into her mouth and fit there perfectly. Charm took this time to run her incredibly long tounge all over her face to absorb the flavour and held her there for a minute before passing her on further up to her shoulders, her bicepts slipping inside as Charms mouth easily expanded to accomodate the increasing width as her tail kept a firm grip of the rest of Amis body not yet in her mouth.

Didn't want to drop her in and let the experience end too quickly.

Ami's dick shoot up as she was swallowed by her mistress, she giggled a little when she felt her face being licked, as she was swallowed all the way to her breasts she moaned as her nipples were licked, as Ami continued to slip down Charm's throat, she felt her body being massaged by her throat muscles and warm saliva, she then felt Charm swallow again and she was now up to her balls and penis, she felt Charm's tongue wrap around her dick making her moan once more, she then felt Charm's tongue then entere her asshole and moaned uncontrollably and started to orgasm in Charm's mouth, who happily swalloed the cum as she continuously orgasmed, smiling widely and not caring that she was being eaten alive at that moment, in fact, she loved the feeling of the wet and tight massaging walls on her body...

Charm smiled around her meal as she happily accepted her fate. Perhaps enjoying it a bit too much when she notice her member springing back to life at the sensation of being devoured. She'd had a bit more fun with Ami as she was held inside her mouth to be abused a bit more, the torrents of cum she spurted out was happily swallowed up since it gave her something to wash this hefty meal down with.

Although, once the fun was over, Charm still had a hunger that couldn't be ignored and swallowed Ami further down up to her feet. Her snake tounge slipped out and played around with the little toes, tickling the soles of her feet a bit and feeling her squirm inside. Then those two were gulped down. Charm now sported a large, bulbous gut on her human half which held Ami. Compacted inside and feeling the walls of Charms stomach closing around her, sensually caressing her skin and getting her all wet and slick causing her to lose any possible grip she could get to save her life at this point.

Running her hand over the lump, Charms cruel smile returned as she chuckled at having duped another unwitting human into a fun little fling before gulping them down. It was fun torturing humans with pleasure of the flesh then using them as a means of sustenance "Humans... Ami, even though I find your species disgusting, you still taste the best" she mocked her victim for the final time.

Ami suddenly found herself being flushed from Charms gut and down into the snake portion of her body where here real stomach was located. She fell into a slippery, hot and steamy stomach chamber. The smell and the feel of this place instantly drove her insane with lust and arousal, her dick springing right back up and the desire to masturbate was uncontrollable.

Her little slave would madly pleasure herself into blissful unconsciousness as the air ran out then her fate would be sealed.

Ami started to masturbate inside her mistress' stomach, her feeling of blissful pleasure increasing with every stroke, she was inside her mistress, and soon she'd be a part of her forever, just that thoght alone made her orgasm harder then ever before, "Oh mistress...thank you...I love...you...", she said before finally drifting off into a blissful slumber, one she would never awaken from...

Charm lay curled around the bulge in her snake body, running her hand over it and laughing at the movements it made knowing exactly what her victim was spending her last moments doing. Just as the motions were slowing down though, she thought she heard a slight mumbling coming from the bulge but it was to incoherent to make out. Not that it much mattered to the cruel mistress who having used, abused then devoured her prey had promptly lost interest in her after she'd been flushed out of her stomach chamber and down to be digested.

This ritual of curling up around the final destination of her victim was merely for the satisfaction that even in the face of impending doom her slaves will work away at themselves for the pleasure of becoming one with their mistress. Looking off into the distance she watched as the final rays of sunlight began to burn out. Stretching out and yawning, Charm lay back down to sleep off her meal. Cuddling up next to the bulge with a sadistic yet satisfied smirk and laying her arm across it, staying by Ami till the end.

Morning arrived and when Charm opened her single eye to gaze at the coil in front of her to find it back to normal proportion, all trace of the bulge that was present last night was gone. Not giving it so much as a second thought, Charm brushed herself off and slithered away into the forest till such a time her hunger or libido cried out for gratification.

Poor little Ami was never seen or heard from again. There's a moral in there about talking to nude strangers you meet in the forest on the way home from school, surely. Teens these days don't listen though and Ami wasn't the last highschool girl to fall victim to Charm.

Strange and unexplained events continue to take place in the Forest to this day...THE END


End file.
